


It's all your fault

by Mosfellsbar



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Kill Your Darlings (2013) References, M/M, Not Happy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosfellsbar/pseuds/Mosfellsbar
Summary: 过了很多年，那些肉体交缠的夜晚，如同青春期情绪上头时写下的日记，当人成熟起来，就该被撕碎扔掉，免得让人稍作回忆便尴尬无比。
Relationships: Tom Felton/Daniel Radcliffe





	It's all your fault

01.  
血液拍打在丹尼尔的太阳穴处，白皙的皮肤下蓝色的血管显得清晰而凸出，一动一动地抽跳着。汗水顺着发丝向下滴去，沿着轮廓分明的下颌线蜿蜒出一条美好的水渍。

他的双手被紧紧捆绑在床柱上，漂亮的蓝眼睛被黑色遮光布蒙起，只有感官和在身上游走的那双手带领他感知着世界。他的肩膀因为冷气的吹拂而颤抖着夹起，牙齿不听话地上下打架。

“然后呢？我该怎么做。”耳边是熟悉的语气，熟悉的声线，熟悉的、令他无数次在梦里双腿发软地醒来后陷入无限空虚和无尽遐想的声音，汤姆费尔顿的声音。

丹尼尔颤抖起来。“汤姆，”他轻轻地呼唤恋人的名字。只是这一刻、这一晚的恋人。他想伸手去摸摸汤姆的脸，但他双手被禁锢着动弹不得。

汤姆的手正撑在他的两侧，他能感受到汤姆温热的鼻息喷洒在他的鼻梁和嘴唇上。

“我在这方面没有什么经验。”汤姆很坦诚地说。“你得指导我。”  
“你想怎么来怎么来。现在你是主导者。”

“我不是。我从来就不是。我不知道怎么办。”汤姆的手抚上丹尼尔的胸口，一寸一寸滑过他的肌肤，安抚的意味大于挑逗。

这句话的意义很模糊。都是在影视界混了这么久的人，什么该看的不该看的没看过——青春期的男孩在没有成年人的情况下聚在一起会聊些什么看些什么，他们彼此都再清楚不过。

“不知道”的是什么？  
是如何刺激感官以致麻木，还是他们没有定数的未来、无法坦荡直面的爱？

“你不是不知道。你是不敢。”丹尼尔轻喘着说。“你总是在怕。”

汤姆的手依旧在他胸前滑动，小心翼翼地避开乳尖。他不想刺激丹尼尔，即使此刻他已经硬得发痛。

“我已经把我整个儿摊给你看了。”丹尼尔无力地把头向后仰去，白皙的脖颈暴露在汤姆眼前，那是他最松懈的状态。就像猫翻过身用肚皮对着你，是对你完全信任的标志。他记得丹尼尔的下巴到锁骨一带都很敏感。

在拍摄后两部的时候丹尼尔一直羡慕他的那件高领毛衣。“能把脖子包起来最好。”他说。“我总在担心被人割喉。”

“你总在怕我生气。”眼前人轻轻说。  
“你脾气确实不好。从三年前开始。”  
“没有一个人像你这样在意。”丹尼尔冷哼。

“让我疼起来。”丹尼尔说。“让我疼得死去活来，折磨我。”

“你什么时候有了这种癖好……”  
“别他妈废话了！要干快干！”丹尼尔尖叫起来。

汤姆只好俯身吻上他的嘴，试探着把舌头伸出去搅动对方的口腔，丹尼尔回应着他。

手指掐住了丹尼尔的乳尖来回搓捻，甲盖滑过乳孔的时候他感觉到丹尼尔在轻轻颤抖。

他知道丹尼尔这个地方的敏感是在拍摄四年级级长浴室那场戏之后。那时候他们的感情懵懂而莽撞无知，情感的流露自然如春日解冻的山泉一般自然。  
“让我捏一下，丹。”当年在更衣室里的一句话。权当一个青少年的恶作剧，一个多少年后才发觉其性质恶劣的玩笑。  
丹尼尔也只是笑了笑，毫不在意地把衣服撩开。反正都是男生。那时候他们都还处于一个会对剧组漂亮的姑娘脸红心动的时刻。没有人给他们灌输过同性之间的知识。  
汤姆永远忘不了那手感。仿佛多用些力气就会把那娇软的红豆掐破。他揉了快半分钟，才低头看见丹尼尔的脸上早已绯红一片，乳头挺立发硬，裤子前面也鼓起一个包。

但是他没有躲避也没有推让。丹尼尔咬着下唇低头看着汤姆的手在自己胸前的揉搓，悄悄地抬起睫毛，正巧对上汤姆的目光。  
汤姆触电一般缩回手。宽大的T恤随之落下，盖住了丹尼尔苍白瘦弱的身体。  
“对不起。我只是……有点好奇。”他尴尬地道歉，却不知道自己在为什么道歉。  
“你勃起了。”丹尼尔提醒他。“我也是。”  
“我们可以互帮互助。”  
“不用了，我——”  
话还没说完他的裤子就被褪下，丹尼尔半跪在他身前。  
“我们可以试试新方法。”  
丹尼尔张口就含了进去，连试探性的吞吐都没有。  
毫无技巧性的口交，汤姆的下身在丹的牙齿间碰来碰去，痛比爽多。  
他预感到自己快射的时候抓着丹乱蓬蓬的头发猛拉一下，把那玩意而从丹嘴里抽出来，好歹没有射在他嘴里。  
但射了丹一脸。  
丹尼尔被他揪着头发抬起头，画面像是汤姆逼着他给自己口。  
丹尼尔笑了，红肿的嘴边和眉毛上都挂着白浊。  
“该你了。”  
汤姆在揉了丹尼尔的乳头又享受了丹的口交服务后只帮丹撸了两下就落荒而逃。

那不是他们第一次经历和性有关的互动。但那是他们第一次意识到他们对彼此的渴望超越了青春期的性冲动。

现在丹尼尔就躺在他身下，而他再次被交付于自己手中的操控权击败。  
越珍视，越爱得不可自拔，越没有办法好好地运用这份权利。

他的手指抚上了丹的阴茎，从后往前地轻轻撸动着，依旧与丹尼尔唇齿交缠不清。他不想听丹尼尔说那些疯疯癫癫的话，那命令他占有、命令他回答、让他本就脆弱的责任心更加不堪一击的话。

“嘶——”丹尼尔狠狠地咬了他的嘴唇，血腥味在两个人口中蔓延开来。  
“别糊弄我。”丹尼尔喘着粗气说。“你知道我找你来不是为了这个。”

“……我做不到的。我不想伤害你。”  
“你为什么总是在替我觉得受伤害？”  
“你会很疼。”  
“我要的就是这个。”

“我们做了那么多，不差这一步，汤姆。”丹尼尔说。“你在等着我强迫你。那样你就能少负些责任，或者少些该死的道德上的愧疚感。”

“别逼我。我真的做不到……”  
“那你就等着别人来做吧。我今天晚上需要这个。”丹尼尔说。“帮个忙，拿我的手机，随便叫一个人过来。”

身上那团温热的物体远离了。汤姆真的去拿了手机。丹尼尔感觉什么东西从他的心脏处坠落，啪地一声掉在地上。

他哭了，眼泪浸湿了黑色布条。

过了一会儿他感到床垫再次被另一个重量压倒，他停止了流泪。

“密码，丹。”  
“还是之前那个。”  
“哪一个？”  
“870922①。”

丹尼尔期待着汤姆能够对这串数字做出些反应。事实证明他多虑了。汤姆一言不发地打开他的手机，他听到解锁成功的音效。

“汤姆，帮我解开。”他说。  
他感受到那个人再次贴近的体温。  
解开绳索扯下眼罩的动作是那样小心翼翼，仿佛在照顾什么价值连城的宝贝一样。  
双手挣脱的瞬间他用力环住汤姆，汤姆被他一坠瘫倒在他身上。两人赤裸地胸膛紧紧相贴，不同频率的心跳同时加速。

“托马斯②，”丹尼尔在他耳边咬牙切齿地说。  
“我不要别人。我想要的只有你。”

“你到底在躲什么？”  
汤姆感觉到有热热的液体滴落在他的肩膀。

他用力撑起身子想要离开，却被丹死死揽住。丹尼尔的力气出乎他意料的大。  
“我只是要你一个答复。汤姆，求求你。别让我像个傻子似的朝着山谷空喊。”  
“我讨厌我给你发出的信号从来只有我自己的回声。”  
“回答我，回答我，回答我。”  
汤姆感觉到丹尼尔在自己身下那个狭小的空间里颤抖。

他可以给他片刻的温存。  
可是前路是什么？他不合时宜地想。哈利波特全系列已经结束了，丹尼尔的《黑衣女人》即将开拍，这一群人，这一群被一部虚拟作品联系在一起的人，在作品完结的时候各奔东西。他们自然可以凭借发小的关系继续保持密切的来往，或者就此确定下纠缠了三四年的说不清道不明的恋人关系，似乎也不必顾忌。

他到底在担忧什么？

他的硬挺正抵着丹尼尔的腿根，丹尼尔颤动的幅度正好让他的欲望被挑起到一个必须就地解决的程度。

“操我。”丹尼尔说。“我就当是你回答了。”

丹尼尔一手去触摸汤姆的下身，另一手伸到后穴里帮自己扩张。

“如果你不想让我累死就帮帮我。”

“你真行。”汤姆妥协了。  
他把丹尼尔两条腿分开，用手指探秘那个他只敢在梦里造访的甬道。

“需要润滑液，太干了。”汤姆抬手要拿床头的润滑液。  
“不需要。”丹尼尔按下他的手。“一会儿它就湿了。”  
“至少要戴套……”  
“不需要！”丹尼尔再次喊叫起来。他今天显得格外暴躁。“万一出事倒霉的反正是我又不是你！”

“我不想让你出事。”汤姆喃喃说。他的下体涨得发痛。  
“进来。操我。使劲操。求你。”  
绞在后穴的手指终于感受到了点润滑，但那似乎远远不够他顺利进行抽插。  
他向后退了些，把丹尼尔的双腿抬高，用舌头轻触那处窄孔，希望唾液能够起到些辅助的润滑作用。

丹尼尔的腿抽搐了一下，一脚蹬在他的脊背上。  
“操——”汤姆吃痛。  
“我他妈让你进来！”  
“你他妈以为我不想？”

两个人面对面干着急。  
“这是你说的。”汤姆把自己的火热顶在窄小的穴口，扶着老二艰难缓慢地进入。  
丹尼尔的手紧紧抓着床单，牙齿紧紧咬住下唇，眼睛闭得死死的。

不知过了多久小穴才吞下那粗大的一整根。两个人都筋疲力尽地喘着气。汤姆又慢又深地抽插起来，丹尼尔抬起手，用牙齿咬起手背上的一小片皮肤。

汤姆看到丹通红的眼眶和挂着水汽的睫毛，打起了退堂鼓。

“别出去。别走。”丹抓住他的手腕，声音打着颤。汤姆望进那两汪湛蓝的潭水，不知道该怎么回复。他依旧慢慢地抽插着，保持着他认为不会让丹更加难受的速度。

“你就不能快点。”丹尼尔的声音已经发软了。“还是说你怕早泄？怕在我面前丢脸？”

汤姆不说话，只是默默提高了抽插的速度。

“上过我的人……人里最慢的……也比你快。”丹的声音更加颤抖，已经快不能说出完整的句子了，嘴上却仍然不依不饶。

汤姆突然退出了他的身体。  
一下子空虚下来的后穴与大面积冷空气接触，骤然紧缩，丹尼尔忍不住发出一声呻吟。  
“你干什么？！”

汤姆把他整个翻过身，双腿摆成跪趴的姿势，让他的后庭整个向自己敞开，把他的手腕压在床上，没有更多的动作便直接挺进。

他似乎什么也不顾及了，在丹的身体里横冲直撞起来。丹的半边脸颊和胸口随着抽插的频率在床单上来回摩擦。汤姆一下又一下顶到他的腺体，他被刺激得蜷缩起脚趾，在阴茎无人照管的情况下射精。

“很好！好极了！继续！”他哭着，双手几乎要把床单抓破。

他感到一双手从后面包裹住了他的手。  
汤姆的手比他的大一圈，刚好能把他的拳头整个包起来。他缓缓张开手，手背上的手指从他的指缝里穿过，与他十指交握，在皱巴巴的床单上压出两个深深的涡旋。

丹尼尔偏着脑袋笑，眼泪流过他的鼻梁和颧骨落在床单上。

“射进来，汤姆。”他呻吟着。  
难得汤姆没有抗议。一股温凉的液体灌在他的内壁。伴随着这番刺激他的前端也喷出一小股稀薄的液体。

汤姆缓缓退出他的身体，从红肿的后穴里带出些液体，顺着丹尼尔的大腿根向下流。  
“不要动，你需要清理。”

丹尼尔抓紧了他的手。  
“不要走。汤姆，不要走。”他的声音依然带着哭腔。他讨厌自己这幅样子。他讨厌所有被人窥探到脆弱的时刻。

也许所有人都讨厌。

包括汤姆。所以他一躲再躲。

他可以在镜头面前坦然说出“我想要亲吻和拥抱丹”“我会守护丹尼尔到世界尽头”，可当丹尼尔假装喝醉要吻他的时候把头偏过去。

“我们不能接吻，”他说。“搞得好像我们真的在恋爱一样。”  
“难道不是吗？不可以吗？”十六岁的丹尼尔把十八岁的汤姆抵在更衣室的角落里，仰着脑袋质问他。得到的答复是躲闪的眼神和含糊不清的说辞。

他可以在发布会上大谈特谈drarry文学，面红耳赤地说自己ship drarry，在节目上对那些羞耻的图片打趣，却因为丹尼尔玩真心话大冒险时发的一个“约炮吗”的短信支支吾吾找了一大堆借口回避两人相见。

因为太爱，因为不确定自己能不能承担这份爱的重量，因为不知道对方是否抱着同样的爱，因为不清楚前路是茫茫迷途还是阳光大道。

再勇敢坚强的人，对着自己的软肋，都会失误地丢掉盾牌。

托马斯·安德鲁·费尔顿的软肋是丹尼尔·雅各布·雷德克里夫。

此时此刻伏在他的软肋身上，像一个壳子一样把丹尼尔包裹起来，仿佛这样外面的风雨声、质疑声和谩骂声就永远袭击不到丹尼尔。

他想要保护他，想要保护这个与他分享了自己生命中最美好的十年、给他童年和青春期甚至余生的幻想都填得满满当当的男孩。

他不知道这个姿势保持了多久。  
“让我翻个身，我腿跪麻了。”丹尼尔说。  
他迅速起身。  
丹尼尔翻过身面对着汤姆，双手从他腋下穿过，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上。汤姆把手放在丹的蝴蝶骨上轻轻抚摸。他们拥抱着彼此，片刻如永恒。

“没那么难，对不对？”  
“一切都是有可能的，汤姆。”  
“你怀疑的害怕的一切，我都可以向你证明它们不存在。”

汤姆希望所有的时间都能够停留在这一刻。永远不要向前流动。

“睡吧。”他只是说。“我完成任务了。”  
“什么任务？”  
“跟你做爱的任务。”  
“你最好是在开玩笑。”  
他感觉到丹尼尔在肩头僵硬了一下，什么话都没有说。  
“睡吧。”他把丹尼尔放倒。  
“我们可以再做一次的。”  
“我还有事。”汤姆跳下床，拿起自己的衬衫开始穿。  
“你要走吗？”  
他敢保证如果这个时候丹尼尔执意留下他，他一定会乖乖顺从。  
“……嗯。”  
“哦。”

关上房门，丹尼尔把头埋在枕头里，汤姆点燃了一根烟，门里门外的人怀揣着各自的心事，

两人都想要留在原地，两人却都得接着往前走。没有一种生活、一种爱情会原地踏步等待着他们去享用。两小无猜成陌路，漫长的纠缠无疾而终，没有裂缝的感情直接碎成粉末，都是人间常态。

02.  
他们的再见是在《黑衣女人》的首映礼上。  
媒体的闪光灯聚焦在曾经“大难不死的男孩”身上，参加首映式的有一大半是哈利波特的狂热粉丝，不是丹尼尔雷德克里夫的。

“你怎么来了？我没记错的话今天你也有首映礼。”丹尼尔笑着问他，笑得既自然又僵硬。  
“参加自己的首映礼不会有意思的。”  
丹尼尔低下头。  
“你说得对。”

他们搂着彼此的肩膀，坦坦荡荡地对着媒体的闪光灯笑着，却为搭在对方身体上的手暗暗尴尬。

对方的双手都曾在无数个青春期燥热的夜晚给予自己迫切需要的抚慰，也曾在某个疯狂的夜晚探秘过自己最隐私的部位。那些作祟的手现在本本分分地呆在对方的肩膀上——最恰当的地方，最有分寸的距离。

“你猜猜明天娱乐报纸的头版会是什么？”  
“Draco和Harry再次同框。”丹尼尔漫不经心地说。“在他们眼中我们的形象已经定格了。”  
“这样不好吗？”汤姆努力按捺住想要与丹尼尔谈论起drarry的兴致。  
“Harry是Harry，我是我。正如你并不真的是Malfoy一样。”  
汤姆沉默了。

他模模糊糊地懂得了丹尼尔要的是什么。

他要的是一段他们之间脱离角色、脱离HP这部作品依然能够成立的关系。丹尼尔不会像他一样时常会混淆Drarry和Feltcliffe，他分得清清楚楚，他要求自己也分得清楚。他要一个现实中脚踏实地的保证，而不是借一对虚拟的人物角色维系的CP感。

可是他不敢做出回应。他只能在发布会和采访里明里暗里提及丹尼尔，让媒体眼中的他能和丹尼尔绑定，让人们谈起他时脑子中出现的第一个人一定是丹尼尔。

但他真的面对着丹尼尔时，他却丢掉了一切抖机灵的勇气。

“对我而言，如果有一天我走在大街上，有人能叫我一声丹尼尔，我这辈子就赢了。”  
丹尼尔双眼空空地望向前方。  
“我会叫你的，我一直都是这样叫你的。”  
“得了吧，你打电话的时候还叫我Potter呢。”

“你真的分得清自己和角色吗，汤姆？”丹尼尔突然用那双湛蓝的眼睛逼视着他。  
“哦，哦。当然。我只是比较……喜欢开玩笑罢了。”

之后又是漫长的没有多少联系的阶段。

直到汤姆去试镜了《杀死汝爱》。  
丹尼尔在片场见到他的时候似乎并不惊讶。  
“好久不见。”他说。

试镜的镜头里面有不少跟丹的对手戏。其中一条是卢西安和艾伦在河边草地上接吻。

试镜的时候是在录影棚里面拍摄。汤姆看着丹尼尔戴着棕色美瞳和方框眼镜的眼睛向自己逼近，回想起那个疯狂的夜晚。

丹尼尔的嘴唇贴上他的瞬间，他名为理智的最后一根弦被崩断了。他用手揽过丹尼尔的脑袋——那头硬硬撅撅的短发被打理成纹路分明的卷毛，跟丹尼尔的气质很是相称。

他说不清楚自己为什么要去试镜这样一部影片。他脑海中有很多模模糊糊的理由，只有一个还算明确——丹尼尔。

在这部影片中他们不必借着粉丝的想象，而是光明正大地渴望并追逐彼此，他可以心安理得地接受整部影片里丹尼尔单方面的爱慕，却在荧幕上留下他们的情侣标志。

然而最终导演敲定的人选是戴涵·德哈恩。

“他的气质比较阴郁，更符合我们想要的卢西安的形象。”导演如是解释。

“好运气，兄弟！”  
几个演员一起聚餐的时候他拍着戴涵的肩膀对他说。那晚他喝得酩酊大醉。  
丹尼尔打车把他送回酒店。  
“祝你好运。”他歪倒在丹尼尔的大腿上，嘴里含糊不清地说。丹尼尔把手搭在他的额头上，眼里划过窗外一盏又一盏的路灯。

第二天早上醒来的时候他头痛欲裂，丹尼尔半裸着地侧躺在他旁边的床上。

“你醒了？”  
“呃……麻烦你了。”  
汤姆不好意思地揉着太阳穴。

“我昨天晚上一直在等你做点什么。”丹尼尔背对着他说。“我衣服都脱好了。你他妈的什么也不做，倒头就睡。”

“我……我不喜欢酒后乱性。”  
“你只是喝太多了。如果你少喝点你就喜欢了。我真期待你喜欢。”

汤姆沉默。

“你昨天的表现真的很糟糕。”丹尼尔说。  
“那个情境下卢西安很明显是被冲昏了头。他不会做出任何主动的举措，只是被艾伦牵着走。你表现得就像他等了好久终于等来了这个吻一般。作为一个十岁出道的演员你的表现可真够令人失望的。”

“你希望我去演这个角色吗？”汤姆笑了。  
“你应该问问自己，你希望演吗？”

“我不希望你演。”丹尼尔说。  
汤姆心一沉。  
“我们俩演不出这个片子需要的效果。”  
“我相信你是个好演员，我也有这个自信。但是当我们凑到一起，我们就不是了。”  
“我不觉得你有分清角色和现实的能力，汤姆。”

03.  
汤姆看着荧幕上的丹尼尔和戴涵。  
丹尼尔的演技真的有了很大的进步。跟戴涵接吻时的那种试探、纠结、孤注一掷，被打断后的惊慌，以及寻找替身时的那种不甘和难过，让他真真切切地为这个人物感到心痛。

艾伦·金斯堡。这个真的在历史上存在过的人物，他也真的经历过这些吗？

汤姆看着荧幕上的丹尼尔被一个陌生的金发男人压在身下，那双青筋暴起的双手压着丹尼尔的腰，丹尼尔抬起手去阻止他。  
接着丹尼尔翻过身，决绝的、视死如归地，和那个男人接吻，吻得炽烈而绝望。

汤姆解开皮带，随着屏幕上丹尼尔的颤抖撸动自己的下身，随着丹尼尔穿好衣服顶着一头湿淋淋的卷毛走出房间他到达顶峰。

他本有无数次机会可以那样做。丹尼尔给了他无数次机会。只有一回他抓住了。是在丹尼尔的胁迫下抓住的。

过了不久他看到一组丹尼尔拍摄的杂志图片。在其中一张上，丹尼尔扒开西装，将胸前一片坦坦荡荡地展示给人看，眼神清澈而复杂。清澈是丹尼尔自带的属性，复杂是汤姆自己的解读。

汤姆回想起多年前更衣室里那一幕。他们的一切就是从那时候开始的。开始得稀里糊涂。

他看着照片，回想起那触碰的手感。丹尼尔露出的所有都和他的手或者嘴唇亲密接触过。

他不明白丹拍摄这组图片有没有什么特别的用意。他只知道自己看硬了。

电影上映不久后，丹尼尔被曝出与艾琳·达科交往的新闻。

属于他们的，真实的故事和浪漫的狂想，结束了。

看到新闻的那天他一个人拿着钓竿去河边坐了一整天，一条鱼也没有钓到。

他在采访中更加放肆起来。

“丹尼尔和我，从来没有谁从背后抱着谁睡的事。”假话。

“就算有，也从来没有拍过照片。”真话。

“丹尼尔和我在一起好久了。”真话。

“我以为我隐藏得很好。”真话。

“我已经秘密向丹尼尔求婚了。婚礼的时候他会穿婚纱。”假话。

真真假假，混乱到他自己都分不清哪些是发生过的事实哪些是他不着边际的幻想。

——“Ever had a crush on a fellow cast member?”  
——“I do, I mean I did……It's Daniel.”

他只是一遍又一遍地重复着那些他在脑海中上演过的戏码，像个木偶一般，借着营业的名号，做着机械的动作，表露着似是而非的感情。

做戏的人混混沌沌，看戏的人真假难分。

2014年，英国通过了同性婚姻法案。  
汤姆公开宣称自己出柜了。  
反正都会被人当成玩笑。  
丹尼尔表示了对法案的支持，事实上他这些年确实也一直致力于平权活动。但对于他自己，却一再公开强调I'm straight。

汤姆每次看完都只能苦笑。

他能想到的只是丹尼尔在镜头面前毫无波澜的，“Hello Tom, I miss you, I love you. Let's see each other.”

一副直男被迫营业的样子。

丹尼尔是个优秀的演员。鉴定完毕。

过了很多年，那些肉体交缠的夜晚，如同青春期情绪上头时写下的日记，当人成熟起来，就该被撕碎扔掉，免得让人稍作回忆便尴尬无比。

可对于汤姆而言这份执念却越来越重。因为他们的结束是他一手造成的。

自始至终。是他一直在躲，是他不敢真正面对丹。是他在丹想要靠近的时候一次又一次推开他。因为他不确定自己到底能否守护好自己的男孩。因为他年纪更大，见识到的险恶更多，自认承担的责任更大。

活该爱得更深的是他，伤得更疼的也是他。

2020年，汤姆举办了HP剧组线上重聚会。  
他名正言顺地收到了丹尼尔的视频。  
他把丹尼尔的视频放在“如果缺了他们这场聚会不会完整”的那一栏的第一位。在导演克里斯哥伦布前面。

他兴致勃勃地发起“Potter挑战”，搜集着一切能让他复刻当年场景的事物，对着十一岁的小丹尼尔像个老父亲似的直呼可爱。

他和丹尼尔联系的次数越来越少了。联系的时候也只聊些养狗钓鱼音乐之类的话题。

正如他最初料想的那样。时光一往无前，激情丧尽，热烈归于平淡，麻绳般拧起的关系变得如同热吻后嘴角扯出的丝线，当二人渐行渐远的时候一触即断。

只是在某个独处的寒冷夜晚，他依旧会突然想起丹尼尔眼泪的温度和嘴唇的柔软。  
他想到自己看过的一篇drarry fanfiction，Draco对Harry说，“你还记得我们十一岁的时候吗？让我们回到从前吧。”③

让我们回到从前吧，丹。  
他彻底混淆自己和角色了。

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> ①870922是汤姆费尔顿的生日；  
> ②汤姆费尔顿全名Thomas Andrew Felton，丹尼尔全名Daniel Jacob Radcliffe；  
> ③这句话出自著名的德哈同人《御风而行》（Running on air，LOF可看，镇圈神文）
> 
> 文中可供考据的事实：  
>  1.在丹尼尔被负面新闻包围的时候，汤姆确实说过“I'll defend Daniel to the ends of the earth.”  
>  2.汤姆放弃了自己的首映参加《黑衣女人》首映礼；  
>  3.汤姆真的试镜过《杀死汝爱》卢西安的角色；  
>  4.汤姆喜欢钓鱼；  
>  5.2020年汤姆发起了HP剧组19周年线上重聚，丹尼尔投递了视频。  
>  6.丹尼尔与女友艾琳·达科相识于《杀死汝爱》拍摄，至今感情良好；  
>  7.汤姆在采访中说过的话；  
>  8.剩下的都是我瞎编的了。


End file.
